The New Requits
by HaloKing320
Summary: New guys from America come out to do the whole YGO scene, one wants to desstroy mankind kind and the other wants to save it. Yugi and the gang get involved.


This is my first fic that I am actually dedicated to. I will post this as often as possiple, because most of my chaps are pre-written. 2 Fast 2 Duelists ran into into a sreet light and took the light with it into a brick wall. I will try to drop that one ASAP. Until then, here is my new fic the New Recruits. There will be a joke about writers block at the end of every chapter.

HaloKing: Sup my peoples, new story droppinig the other (read above). Many notes to start,

Ryou and bakura are in story

No Tea beatings (yet)

Minimal fluff, this is for the people who like to watch the duels, but there is still a story.

Pairings include: OCxR, OCxT, OC's foot x OC's ass

Bakura: Waste of time lousy mortals always writing things.

HaloKing: There are also Bakura beatings.

Bakura: What?

Yami: -laughing hystaricly-

Bakura: Shut up Pharoh.

Kaiba: Now I summon -activates duel disk and slaps down card- Disclamer! -Gaint Yugi Head appears-

Yugi head: HALOKING DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! SUE HIM AND YOU WILL FEEL MY DWARF-LIKE WRATH.

HaloKing: R&R

Michael Barton Got off the plane from america holding only a small wood and furr box with and indian eagle engraving on it and a single suitcase. He went to a large stretch limo which was shipped by a private plane. "Take me to a game shop, a popular one," said Mike in a stiff tone. the driver drove away and arived at the Kame Game Shop. Mike got out of the Limo and walked inside.

Inside the game shop Mike saw a kid standing behind the counter, Obviously a Short Kid because Mike could only see his purple eyes and spiky tri-colored hair. He walked up to the counter with his Indian box in hand. "Hello can I help you?" asked the short kid.

"Yes," asked Mike, "Do you carry Duel Monsters cards?"

"Yeah there over there," said the child pointing towards the left wall. Mike stared at the kid for a little bit, then went over to the left wall to pick out some packs. Mike shifted his eyes back over to the small worker. "Aren't you a little young to work behind the counter?" asked Mike.

"I'm seventeen," said the kid with a vein popping out of his head.

"Oh," said Mike, "Sorry, I've made a habbit out of doing that."

"It's ok," said the kid, "What's your name anyway?"

"Mike Barton, yours?"

"Yugi Motou"

"Yugi? The King of Games?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

Everything went quiet until Yugi's Grandpa showed up from the back and asked yugi to unpack some new American Imported Cards. "American Imports?" asked Mike and Yugi at the same time. Mike was confused, Yugi was anxious.

"Sure Grandpa," said Yugi, "I wonder which cards have been imported."

"I'd like to know myself," said Mike, "I never heard of these imports before."

"Why not Mike?" said Yugi, "Not familiar with imports."

"Because I would have sent them."

"Huh," said Yugi and Grandpa.

"I'm the President of the Barton Gaming Corperation," said Mike, "I produce the American Cards because I am a branch of Industrial Illusions."

"Uh oh," said Yugi, "The others won't like this."

"Others?" asked Mike.

"My other friends," said Yugi, "Joey, Tristin, Tea, and Ryou."

"I'd like to meet them," said Mike.

"Is it okay Grandpa?" asked Yugi.

"Go ahead," said the old man.

"Thanks Grandpa," said Yugi, "Come on, there at the park."

They left the old man to his work and ran off into Mike's limo. In the limo Mike talked to Yugi about his achivements. (This conversation I will skip, see show for details.) When they arrived at the park, Yugi imediatly found his friends and introduced them to Mike. "Hey guys," said Yugi, "This is Mike, he's from America. Mike These is the others."

"Hello there," said a boy in a blue striped t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a sea green jacket, his white hair was obviously not kept very well "My name's Ryou, I'm from England."

"Hey man," said another boy with a black shirt, jeans, and a long brown trenchcoat, his brown hair was set up into a single spike, on the front of his head, (a/n: It's hard to describe somthing when it's the most un-natural hairstyle ever, besides Yugi's.) "Name's Tristan."

"Sup," said another guy with a New Yorker accent, his blond hair went directly forward, stopped, then went down and seemed to point directly to his brown eyes. (see A/N: above) "Name's Joey Wheeler."

"Hi," said a pretty girl who wore a pair of short-shorts, a white sleveless button-up a pair of blue shoes, and her burnette hair framed her azurel eyes, Mike froze at the sight of her, "I'm Tea Gardner."

Mike shook of his freeze and finally spoke, "Hey wazzup."

After they got settled near a fountaian, Joey broke the silence, "So Mike, Yugi only makes friends with people who have a story, besides Tristan, so what's your's?" Tristan threw Joey a look at his comment.

"Uhh, well, I am the President of a gaming corperation, and a branch of Industrial Illusions," Joey groaned at this and muttered somthing sounded strangely like 'Kaiba-type,' "I was abused as a child and was never shown the meaning of the word 'mercy'. This fueled my anger and I poured it into every game I ever played, that's how I came across my deck box, I fought an Indian Shaman in a game of duel monsters. Ever since a raised the ranks and became the number one american duelist, without realizing it my father, who had always beaten me and at everything I did, was the number two. He challenged me to a duel with his company of cigerettes on the line, I defeated him with the very cards in my deck today, took his company and made a deal with Maximillion Pegasus, which made me the branch leader of american sales. So I am trying to make a new deal with Pegasus, but now I because of these imports, I'm trying to figure out who's making them?"

"Weird," said Yugi.

"What's up Yug?" asked Joey.

"Well, I noticed that Mike said that there are imposters printing these exports but, these cards are unfimiliar even to me." Yusi paused to find an example in the new cards. "I mean what's a Skull Archfiend of Lightning."

"The rarest card in the American series," said Mike.

HaloKing: Nice little cliffhamger I think, shake u guys up a little.

Disclaimer #2: I ment to add this earlier but I DO infact own Skull Archfiend of Lightning. Some of the other cards I do not own, I will mention which.

:Yugi's Giant Head reappears:

Yugi head: Writer's block is the secret ingerident.


End file.
